


Two Bros Chilling In A Hot Tub

by WrightsBadLee



Series: Stories from Falsettoland [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, Marvin is feral, Whizzer is a dad, and everybody is gay, but in a soft way, jason is babie and i love himmmmm, trina is angery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrightsBadLee/pseuds/WrightsBadLee
Summary: Five feet apart cus they're not gay.After the events of Action!, Marvin Wood and Whizzer Brown had started officially dating covertly. Hollywood is not so merciful, though.





	Two Bros Chilling In A Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> jason as a vine: "im eleven so shut the fuck up"  
also sorry for the star wars slander. i actually love star wars. and anthony rosenthal has a sw shirt too,, so hes a fan. sorry bout that   
yall ever uwu thinkin abt the time (cast recording) that anthony and christian both wore a star wars shirt. i do

It had been three months since Marvin and Whizzer started dating. By the first month, there were already rumors. They'd been seen in public a few times, but never doing anything outside the norm of what costars would do. It helped that Cordelia (and her new girlfriend, Charlotte) was there. Still, Whizzer couldn't help but feel extra stupid when he carelessly borrowed Marvin's dark blue sweater after spending the night with him. Many were quick to point it out-- Whizzer especially was aware of this. He was a young actor expected to be connected to the internet, and that he did. He started seeing these teenagers commenting on their familiar looking clothing and the number of times they'd been seen together. It rose some suspicion but Marvin quickly shut it down in an Instagram livestream where the rest of the cast was as well.

_"wonky_whizzvin asks: 'Marvin and Whizzer, were you really sharing the same sweater?'" Mendel read aloud and was genuinely taken aback. Marvin laughed. Whizzer saw Cordelia scrunch her face, playing along. He, as well, looked at Cordelia pretending to be confused. "That is weird, huh? Brown and I just have the same sweater." Marvin stated, and it was all too convincing. 'Brown'? Whizzer could remember the last time he called him that-- it was the first time they really fought, right before the first time they fucked. "We actually had a sort of 'You should change' situation." Whizzer commented, to really hit that nail on the coffin. He chuckled. "Of course, I couldn't stand wearing anything Marvin would wear so I changed." He shrugged and the rest of the cast laughed. The issue was forgotten. Whizzer knew full well that Marvin liked his reputation as the "sad divorcee who will never date again" type._

Then two weeks later when some skilled papparazzi took undeniable pictures of their more-than-friendship relationship.

It wasn't any subtle image where Whizzer and Marvin were walking side by side or even at most, hand holding. No, it was them fully making out in a car. It was sort of, kind of hell for Wood's career. Marvin had a divorce with stage actress Trina Levi six years ago, out of nowhere. They had succesfully not made a big fuss out of it in the media, especially since Trina's career was at its prime and also since they had a five old son that they didn't want to get exposed to the negativity if it went out into the public. So, no one really knew how less than amicable the divorce was.

Marvin came out at 34 to his wife that he was married to for eight years. He only felt comfortable then to say it. There was no affair, no big plans, Marvin just simply was in the closet for most of his life and carried out the "pretend to be straight" plot for too damn long. Trina was understandably shaken and confused, accepting but heartbroken. 

All that time between his divorce and his relationship with Whizzer was spent on one night stands with starstruck masculine men who thought they weren't gay until Marvin fucking Wood hit on them. Then they moaned his name (his full goddamn name every time), happily and proudly, in bed. Everybody thought he was some sort of broken man after his divorce because he didn't have any relationship seen on the media. He liked it that way, that for once nobody was way too knowledgable about his private life. It also helped that because of it, no one still had a clue about why he divorced with Trina. 

After that fiasco with the pictures of Marvin and Whizzer making out, that all fell through. Suddenly, Trina was being asked for a statement. He still remembers what she said on the showbiz segment of the news.

_"Trina, did you know Marvin was gay?!"  
"What do you think about Whizzer Brown and Marvin Wood's relationship?!"_

_"I knew about it. It's his business. It's been six years and I've married somebody else-- Moved on. You should probably do that same." Trina wore a designer pair of sunglasses. Mendel-- Marvin's costar-- held her hand, looking uncomfortable. Marvin could spot Jason's silhouette in the car. "Hey, dad, look it's me!" The eleven year old boy pointed at the window that Marvin was just looking at. Jason was completely ignoring what the context was, but he knew. He was grateful Jason still loved him. Marvin leaned back down on the couch, and pulled his son close. Jason struggled a bit, embarrassed, but settled in eventually. An annoying interviewer asked Trina in the TV footage: "What do you think of Whizzer Brown?!"_

_Oh, **god**._

_Trina paused from getting into her car, taking off her sunglasses and glared right at the interviewer. Both she and Marvin knew damn well that was bait. "I think he's a great actor and an even better person." She said, earnestly. It warmed Marvin's heart. He was appreciative that she didn't really say much as well. Then she sped away. Jason was giggling beside him. "What's up?" Marvin asked, looking down at top of Jason's curly hair. Jason looked up. "That guy probably wanted mom to talk shit." He commented. Marvin smiled, but reprimanded him anyway. "Language, Jason." He rolled his eyes. "Dad, I'm eleven." He grumbled. "You still haven't had your bar mitzvah, so it doesn't matter."_

_Jason stuck his tongue out at him. Marvin laughed._

_"When am I gonna meet this guy, anyway?" Jason asked, obviously referring to Whizzer. "Who?" Marvin played dumb and stiffened in his seat. "Dad." He deadpanned. Marvin sighed. "One day, kid."_

Thing is, Marvin wasn't sure if Jason should meet Whizzer. Whizzer had a sexual sense of humor, and Marvin wasn't sure about how he was around children. And what if Jason just plainly didn't like Whizzer? He didn't know if he could take that. Jason was his life, and Whizzer's importance to him was only matched by Jason. 

_After Trina's statement, papparazzi were going to Whizzer for his comment. Marvin felt terrible for him. Whizzer was badly anxious and tense about it. They still caught up with him and he was forced to give something out or they'd get worse and follow him to Marvin's house or something. "Whizzer, what happened on set?!" One asked. "Do you love Marvin?!" One unnaturally nosy interviewer yelled louder. "**HOW BIG IS WOOD'S WOOD**?!" Holy shit, did Marvin hear that right?! Whizzer turned red. "He and I are just getting to know each other for now. That's it." He said, quickly. Good answer-- not mentioning the incessant fucking side of the relationship. Whizzer then went inside the restaurant. He could recognize Cordelia's form anywhere. Beside her was her girlfriend, Charlotte. Then the Youtube video ended. Marvin put his phone down and put his face in his hands. How did his private life go from obscure to the star of the goddamn Hollywood buzz? Jesus, there was a #WhizzVin hashtag trending on Twitter. The recommended video that was to follow the clip Marvin was just watching was titled: "Whizzer Brown and Marvin Wood being gay for 5 minutes". Oh my god. There were also tweets from twenty-somethings straight women saying how sad they were that he was gay. He knew he was a sex symbol when he was younger, but he didn't know he still had this fanbase in his 40s. This was more than overwhelming._

It had been a month since Whizzer's statement, and on the bright side, the media still didn't know everything about their love lives due to Trina and Whizzer's very brief statements. They even tried to ask Cordelia, and Charlotte cussed them out and they left before anything else. Nobody dared to ask Marvin. Marvin knew he had it in himself to threaten people. That would absolutely ruin his career but he would probably go through with it, knowing himself. On the bad side, because they didn't know enough, they were still being stalked by strangers with cameras. "Hey," Whizzer's voice was a soothing thing that brought him out the clutter of his thoughts. He and Whizzer were in Marvin's jacuzzi, trying to relax after Whizzer was finally done wrapping up his scenes on the movie. Marvin was going to miss seeing him around on set. "Snap out of it, alright?" Whizzer said, and rested his head on Marvin's chest. Marvin put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "Sorry. Just...a lot of things on my mind." He whispered. Whizzer gave him a peck on the lips. "I know." His hand went to his thigh. Marvin turned to him, an eyebrow raised, before kissing him. It was sloppy, tired but also still hot. Everything they did was new, and amazing. Whizzer was amazing and (Oh, god) fucking talented. Whizzer's hand slowly went up and up, where Marvin's dick was half hard.

"Hey, dad! I just found this random paparazzi guy and I stole his camera- Oh."

Whizzer practically jumped five feet away from Marvin. His kid was right there, standing with a broken camera around his neck and bruise under his eye. Marvin turned a deep shade of red. "Jason, w-what happened?" He asked, urgently, noticing the purple patch but still not moving an inch. He was still naked under the waist. "Oh, gross. You two were about to have se-" "JASON, PLEASE GO BACK INSIDE." Marvin blurted out. Jason did as told, but laughing loudly as he did. Whizzer had a shocked and yet concerned expression on his face. "He had a bruise on his face." He glanced at Marvin once, and then grabbed a towel to make himself decent as he followed the child. Marvin did the same and went back into his house.

Whizzer (already dressed in his boxers and Marvin's button down) was asking what happened while he patched up a once unseen scrape on Jason's hand. Jason was talking to him, his other hand holding an ice pack to his eye. The scene warmed Marvin's heart. "So, like, I was like 'Hey, what are you doing?!' and then he saw me and he panicked and then noticed I was a kid or something. So he tried to talk down to me and basically told me to fuck off. I played along and asked what was in his camera and he wanted me to leave so bad so he gave it to me. I threw it hard on the concrete, and he punched me. I managed to land with my hands so I didn't really hit my head. Then I told him.." Jason was telling the story and Marvin was pissed. "He did what?!" He approached the two of them. Jason and Whizzer looked up at them. "Let me finish, dad." He shut him up. Marvin was dumbfounded but did as he was told. "I told him: 'Dude. You just hit Marvin Wood's son.' He started to recognize me. That guy ran the hell away, man.'" He beamed, proudly. Whizzer chuckled, still concerned but amused. Marvin was still horrified. "I ought to sue him. He fucking hit you." He grumbled. Jason rolled his eyes. "That'd be really great if I got to know him first and got his full name. Also, what you ought to do is put on something." Jason said, and pointed at the towel that kept Marvin modest. Whizzer laughed. "Yeah, Marv, don't be indecent." Whizzer winked. Marvin rolled his eyes and went back to his room to get something to dress himself.

Meanwhile, Whizzer and Jason were talking. "So, you're dad's boyfriend, huh?" Jason said, as he twisted his hand around, observing Whizzer's neat bandaging. Whizzer turned red. He finally realized that this was the first time he's ever met Jason Wood. His boyfriend's son, with his divorced wife, whose husband they worked with. "I- I guess I am." He muttered. "Hey, Dad's love life isn't my business. So don't act like- like I'm Darth Vader and I found out about the fact that my kids kissed or something like that." Jason said what he said like it was completely normal. Whizzer groaned. "Don't tell me you're a Star Wars nerd like your dad is. He won't stop talking to me about the next Star Wars film and his theories." He muttered. Jason laughed. "He forced me to watch all of the movies last week, honestly, it wasn't that great." He said. Whizzer lit up. Marvin came out from the hallway, horrified. "E-Excuse me?" He exclaimed. "Thank god!" Whizzer said. "Star Wars is a cinematic masterpiece." He announced and plopped himself on the couch beside Jason. Both boys gave him a matching deadpan expression.

It was pretty cute, honestly.

"You just don't have taste." Marvin whined. Jason and Whizzer laughed in unison. "Wrong, we're just not nerds." Whizzer shrugged. "What he said." Jason said and turned on the giant TV Marvin owned. It was one of the many things that he liked about his dad's house. "W-What?" Boohoo, Hollywood's sweetheart was hurt. "You're a nerd, aren't you, Jason?" He asked. "Just because I'm smart? C'mon, dad." He replied. Marvin let out a shocked gasp. Whizzer's howls of laughter had turned into desperate wheezing. "I thought we were friends, kid! Best father-son duo in the world?" Jason stuck out his tongue. "Whizzer's my friend, now." He scooted closer to Whizzer to prove his point. Whizzer was beaming, he actually looked like he was about to cry. "Alright. I see how it is."

The night was spent more PG than Marvin thought when it began. Whizzer and Jason got along naturally. Jason's snark matched Whizzer's and as expected, Whizzer encouraged his son's foulmouthed humor, but Marvin could see he made Jason happy. Whizzer made them dinner, which was a nice change for both of them. Marvin wasn't a talented homecook, in fact, he was pretty sure Jason was tired of his almost burnt food. It was also a change knowing that Whizzer could actually cook. He never cooked for Marvin. He never saw this softer side of him. Then they watched a few movies, and Jason deliberately chose one where Whizzer starred in "to get to know him". Marvin glared at him every time Whizzer made a sex joke. Jason laughed at all of them. Marvin didn't know if he glared because a child was present or because Whizzer so obviously had done something with his costar on this film. Now, the next time he would act with Connor McKinley he'd only think of that. Here he was, getting annoyed at a fellow actor and friend that already had a husband for being involved with Whizzer. Then they watched a movie where Marvin starred in. Jason almost picked the one where Marvin has a very graphic, very rough sex scene and Whizzer, surprisingly, immediately dissuaded him from picking it. He had a look in his eye that told Marvin Whizzer was more than familiar with that film. He'd have to tease him about that later. They ended up watching a rom-com where Marvin and Cordelia star as lovers. Jason couldn't take it seriously-- with Cordelia being lesbian and Marvin being gay and him knowing both of those things. 

By the third movie, it was nearing midnight and Jason was asleep, on his father's lap. Whizzer smiled when he saw them, and Marvin caught his gaze. "You've got a good kid." He muttered. He took the remote and turned off the Disney movie that was still playing. "He likes you." Marvin replied and was relieved by it. "I sure hope so because I'm screwing his dad." He whispered. Marvin sent him a playful glare and Whizzer laughed softly.

He watched Whizzer carry the sleeping kid to the spare room Jason usually slept in, and felt more happy than he'd ever been. He'd been worrying for nothing.


End file.
